Ley Elemental
by Lady Calixta
Summary: Las elecciones, acciones y relaciones están sujetas a la equivalencia de intercambio, no importando cuan agradables o dolorosas estas puedan llegar a resultar. Pero ¿podrán aprender esta lección nuestros protagonistas antes de que sea demasiado tarde?
1. Prólogo

Saludos a todos.

Este es el primer fic que hago, así que agradecería enormemente que dejaran reviews; diciendo sus criticas, sugerencias, o lo que quieran (please… no sean malos, dejen reviews ¿si?)

Antes de comenzar algunas aclaraciones (aburridas pero necesarias):

**Primero:** Los personajes de Beyblade y Full metal Alchemist no me pertenecen (lamentablemente) pues son de Takao Aoki y Hiromu Arakawa respectivamente.

**Segundo:** Este es un Crossover que se basa en el mundo de beyblade, en donde se insertaron los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist. La historia esta ubicada después de la tercera temporada para los personajes beyblade (ósea con las mismas edades) y para los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist (incluidos los de brotherhood) está ubicado cuando Edward tiene 15 años y Alphonse 14.

**Tercero:** Es un fic completamente **No** Yaoi.

**Cuarto:** Está hecho sin fines lucrativos, sólo creado con el ánimo de entretener. Sin embargo la historia en sí me pertenece y por lo tanto los personajes que se han creado en el mismo son de mi autoría (en otras palabras me tienen que pedir permiso para usarlos)

**Quinto:** _¡Ojo! _Es un fic de aventura, pero esto no excluye otros tipos de enfoques (humor, drama, etc.) que pueden irse incorporando eventualmente.

**Sexto:** Una pequeña advertencia; ni en el prólogo, ni en el capítulo 1, salen personajes de Beyblade, pero tengan paciencia que ya van a aparecer

**Y Séptimo**…. no mentira, eso es todo. Ahora si a lo que venimos…

* * *

**Prólogo**

Han pasado más de 2.500 años desde el descubrimiento de la alquimia, una práctica que se ha considerado base para las ciencias modernas (llamada también disciplina protocientifica).

Desde sus inicios, muy pocos han sido capaces de demostrar las habilidades necesarias para realizar la verdadera alquimia, por lo que se formaron 2 tipos de alquimistas:

1.- Alquimistas Naturales: Centraban su ciencia en el proceso para transformar el plomo en oro y empleaban la mayor parte de su tiempo en elaborar remedios milagrosos, venenos y pociones mágicas. No tenían conocimientos de los círculos de transmutación, ni menos podían utilizarlos. Sin embargo, los descubrimientos que realizaron, sembraron los cimientos de la química, la metalurgía, la física entre otras ciencias.

2.- Alquimistas Originales: Basaban su ciencia en la "ley de intercambio equivalente". Podían descomponer un material hasta su forma atómica para luego reconstruirlo en otra cosa del mismo valor (por supuesto, una vez comprendida la ley elemental). Esto lo realizaban a través de "círculos de transmutación", que se activaban por energía, la cual era controlada por el alquimista. Si este no poseía la habilidad, no podía dominar los flujos de energía, y por lo tanto la transmutación no se llevaba a cabo.

La principal diferencia entra ambos tipos de alquimistas era precisamente eso, la habilidad innata. Simplemente o se nacía con ella o no se tenía. Lamentablemente esa fue la causa e inicio de los conflictos posteriores.

* * *

Poderosos de aquella época, impulsados por la ambición, comenzaron a urdir planes siniestros dirigidos a satisfacer sus propios fines egoístas. Y como ninguno quería encontrarse en desventaja, se valieron de todos los medios para cumplir sus deseos. **Todos **los medios. Eso incluía a los Alquimistas Originales.

Así, el mundo se sumió en una época oscura, llena de guerras, enfermedades, plagas, etc. La Alquimia Original, la ciencia que tantos avances había aportado a la humanidad ahora se volvía en contra de esta, amenazando con destruirla completamente.

Fue entonces, en una Asamblea Extraordinaria de Alquimistas Originales, que se decidió romper todo lazo con el hombre común y corriente, tratando de esta forma de resguardar la vida de inocentes y a la vez ocultando el secreto de aquella arma de doble filo. La verdadera alquimia.

Para llevar a cabo sus propósitos, estos alquimistas formaron una "Sociedad Secreta" y borraron de los registros todo lo relacionado con su alquimia e incluso lo relacionado con sus propias identidades. Desaparecieron para la humanidad, dejando como único legado una paz temporal y un retroceso importante en la evolución intelectual de la sociedad.

* * *

Pasaron los años (décadas y siglos) y en nuestros tiempos la alquimia es sinónimo de la Alquimia Natural, algo que fue trascendente hace tiempo como base para el futuro pero sin relevancia en sí misma. Pensando en que esa ciencia (y por lo tanto sus realizadores) dejaron de existir como tales, las personas viven tranquilamente, cada quien inmerso en sus propios anhelos y preocupaciones.

_¡Vaya Error!_

Lo cierto es que los alquimistas naturales _sí _dejaron de existir, sin embargo no pasó lo mismo con sus contemporáneos. La Sociedad Secreta de Alquimistas Originales (que se mantuvo oculta durante siglos) comenzó a operar en la actualidad, gracias a la ayuda de otras entidades que trabajan en el anonimato, como la CIA. Desde la clandestinidad sirven como aporte a los avances del mundo, aunque con ciertas **restricciones** ya que, según los líderes de la sociedad, la alquimia verdadera no puede ser mostrada por completo, ni menos al común de los mortales, por ser una ciencia potencialmente peligrosa, con un pasado claramente condenable.

Por ende, muchos alquimistas son enviados a servir a distintas agencias de espionaje, casi todos con una basta experiencia y trayectoria, y digo casi todos por una sencilla razón.

Los hermanos Elric.


	2. Un día como cualquier otro ¿o no?

**Un día como cualquier otro…. ¿o no?**

"_¿COMO ME METI EN TODO ESTO?"_ – Se preguntaba un chico, de estatura anormalmente baja, que corría a través de un callejón ubicado en el sector sureste de Japón.

Su pelo, anteriormente una reluciente cabellera rubia, se encontraba llena de fango por las diversas y constantes caídas de las que había sido objeto. Y todo ¿Por qué? ¿Debido a esa insignificante persecución? Claro solo eran cinco… o tal vez diez asesinos profesionales que iban tras su cabeza. Nada de que preocuparse… o eso prefería creer.

Edward se detuvo para tomar aire en la bifurcación del camino, protegido detrás de una muralla. Podía sentirlo. Esos tipos se encontraban cerca y más de lo que hubiese querido. Eran hábiles. Sabían que lo más factible era cansar a su "presa", tanto física como psicológicamente. Y al parecer trabajaban en equipo. No podía seguir descansando, tenía que continuar con su huida.

Luego de correr unos 100 metros empezó a escuchar objetos silbantes alrededor de él. _"Balas"_- pensó y rápidamente comenzó a buscar un refugio donde esconderse, _–"¡Rayos! ¿Qué nada me puede resultar?"- _En todo el perímetro solo se encontraba un gran contenedor de basura como el único elemento que podía salvarlo de sus desgracias. Tendría que decidir entre su integridad física o su dignidad. Comenzó a dudar, pero el roce de las balas cerca de él le ayudó a tomar una decisión.

Adiós orgullo, primero su vida. Y se escondió en el interior.

Mientras esperaba como su destino se sellaba sobre él, comenzó a reflexionar (¡sí reflexionar!), acerca de lo que le había ocurrido. Por supuesto, nadie negaría que ese lugar fuera el menos "idóneo" para ello pero necesitaba urgentemente distender la situación antes de caer en un colapso mental severo. Así que lo tomó como una terapia de relajación.

-OOOOOOOO-

_Flash-back_

Era una linda mañana primaveral, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, un amable señor le ayudaba a cruzar la calle a una indefensa viejecita y luego se llevaba… ¿su cartera?... esta bien olviden eso. Todo era bello y feliz en Washington D.C. …. todo hasta que un par de gritos rompieron con la tranquilidad del ambiente:

- ¡NO NOS PUEDE HACER ESO! – gritaron al unísono Ed y Al estupefactos de las palabras que acababan de escuchar.

- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso no soy el Subdirector del Servicio Nacional Clandestino de la CIA? Ustedes están bajo mis ordenes y harán lo que yo les diga – contestó un hombre de pelo negro, con traje del mismo color y aires de superioridad.

- Pero señor, es que nunca nos hemos separados – se escuchó decir la inconfundible voz metalizada de Alphonse, intentado razonar con el sujeto.

- Déjalo Al, no sacaras nada – le aconsejó su hermano a la vez que miraba con menosprecio a su jefe – Mustang es de las típicas personas que harán cualquier cosa por poder. No importa si para ello tiene que pasar a llevar a cuanto pobre infeliz se le cruce por delante. Y ¡Vaya coincidencia! Justo nos encontró a nosotros, unos niños completamente manipulables al ser inexistentes para las leyes federales de este país.

- Te oyes como si nos hubieses tenido alternativa, pero si la tuviste ¿o me equivoco? – contraargumentó el Subdirector del Servicio Nacio… ósea Mustang mientras se reclinaba sobre su silla y estiraba sus piernas bajo el escritorio.

- Claro, si llamas "alternativa" el tener que escoger entre servir a la CIA o que envíen a mi hermano a un laboratorio de pruebas. Para mi el nombre más adecuado para eso sería… CHANTAJE.

Mustang sonrió a medias, lo que hizo hervir más la sangre de Ed.

- Está bien, no lo niego, fue únicamente un poco de presión necesaria. Pero no puedes desmentir que has (o han) recibido muchos beneficios gracias a esa elección. Protección de la CIA, atención médica de calidad, estabilidad financiera… por mencionar algunos. Sin embargo, las cosas deben compensarse y ahora es tú turno de dar algo a cambio. Creí que regías tu vida por la filosofía de la "equivalencia de intercambio". Por lo tanto, no puedes negarte. Simplemente quiero balancear el otro lado de la ecuación.

Edward agachó la cabeza; derrotado. Si era verdad, no podía negarse a su solicitud, aunque esa no era la única filosofía que seguía. También tenía la del "PUÑO EN LA CARA" y estaba a punto de practicarlo con Mustang cuando sintió que le tocaban el hombro. Alphonse siempre se encontraba ahí para aplacar sus innumerables arrebatos de ira.

Hmp, Alphonse…. eso le recordaba ¿qué iba a hacer cuando no estuviera su hermano a su lado?

- Bien, tú ganas Mustang, lo haré. Pero explícame algo ¿por qué tenemos que separarnos?

- Sencillo. Tu hermano avanza con la investigación que tanto han protegido mientras tú te encargas de los asuntos de la CIA. Un trato completamente justo.

- Justo lo será para ti, sin embargo eso mismo hacíamos antes ¡y sin necesidad de distanciarnos! – replicó Ed preguntándose que tan ilusos creía Mustang que eran.

- Es lo apropiado desde el momento en que se colocaron descuidados con el uso de la alquimia y comenzaron a mostrarla a la gente **normal**. Eso esta prohibido para los Alquimistas Originales.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso? – preguntó un "aparentemente" desentendido Ed.

- Así que no recuerdas. Te refrescaré la memoria. El año pasado, realizaron una misión de espionaje a un grupo de mafia clandestina en la localidad de Sicilia, en Italia. El mismo día que ustedes llegaron, "extrañamente" se abarrotaron los pabellones del hospital psiquiátrico por una "alucinación colectiva", al que la mayoría denominó "**un contenedor de basura ambulante". **¿Te acuerdas ahora?

Edward quedó pálido. No esperaba que Mustang supiera de ese "pequeño" accidente. Guardaba la esperanza de que solo quedara como una anécdota entre los habitantes de aquella isla. Ahora comprendía porque Mustang los consideraba un par de chicos ingenuos.

- Y no fue esa la única ocasión. He recibido reportes similares de otras misiones que han tenido… Sinceramente pensaba que ustedes habían captado el verdadero significado de entrar en la CIA.

- ¿El verdadero significado? – repitió Alphonse sin comprender

- Me refiero a que dejaron de ser niños, y por ende deben seguir las órdenes aunque les parezcan absurdas y desagradables. Si tienen alguna objeción con eso ¡Supérenlo! – y levantándose de la silla agregó – Me parece absurdo seguir alargando esta entrevista así que – señalando hacia la puerta – pueden retirarse.

Edward se puso de pie, rojo de furia e iba a ser algo más que gritarle cuando…

_Fin del Flash-back_

-OOOOOOOO-

El sonido de unas voces lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Hasta cierto punto la situación parecía graciosa. Un contenedor de basura mal transmutado fue la causa de haber sido enviado solo ha esa misión y ahora otro le salvaguardaba la vida. ¡Que ironía! Eso mientras no lo descubrieran. Así que procuró poner toda su atención a la conversación que se estaba dando en esos momentos.

- ¿Y supieron donde se largó? – preguntó un hombre (N/A: con el fin de no dar tantas explicaciones lo nombraré Sicario 1).

- No, ni idea ¿y los otros? – dijo Sicario 2 (N/A: misma explicación).

- Están en el otro callejón, revisando – le contestó Sicario 3.

- ¡Demonios! – resopló Sicario 1 ajustando el silenciador de su pistola – No puedo creer que se nos halla escapado ¡y justo frente a nuestras narices!

- No te sientas mal – dijo Sicario 2 fingiendo consolarlo – ya habrán más víctimas que puedas cazar o torturar. No dejes que un objetivo fallido te deprima.

- No te burles de mí ¡Imbecíl! – refutó airado Sicario 1 entretanto cargaba su arma – Sabes que esto manchará mi historial. Después nadie me va a querer contratar y me veré obligado ha trabajar honestamente – diciendo esto último con un escalofrió en la espalda.

- El muchacho tiene razón – habló Sicario 3 – no debes frustrarte tanto por este objetivo. Después de todo, era muy difícil.

- Concuerdo contigo. Nunca pude atinarle. Tal vez porque era un blanco muy **pequeño** – corroboró Sicario 2.

"_Pequeño_... – pensó Ed asimilándolo -…. _¡QUE! ¡PEQUEÑO!"_ – y antes de que su sentido común reaccionara, se golpeó contra la tapa superior del contenedor, colocando en alerta a los tres asesinos. Se llevó las manos a la boca. Había controlado su lengua pero no así su acción.

Un error que fácilmente le podía costar muy caro.

* * *

Les gustó? Sugerencias, reclamos, ganas de ahorcarme... cualquier cosa con tal de que me dejen reviews (espero no haber sonado tan patética como creí.. ¿o sí?)

Saludos


End file.
